


I've Kissed Your Lips A Thousand Times

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night train rides through the country - an excuse for adventure in more than one sense.<br/>-<br/>Have a great Valentines, folks. <3</p><p>[006]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Kissed Your Lips A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines Special, if you will.  
> Been meaning to get back into cute stuff, so please leave your thoughts if you enjoyed, it helps me out a lot.  
> Title from the song "Hello" by Lionel Richie.

The train carriage rocked into motion again, pulling out from a small service station. The movement had woken Adam from his rest, his eyelids struggling to open fully, the weight of sleep trying to rush him back to sleep. He glanced over to the seats on the other side of the private cabin, noticing Max was much more awake than he was. Max was staring out of the sole window, admiring the rich blue undertones of the night sky, the specks of light rippling through the air from obscured stars and the raindrops running down the glass pane. His smile was infectious. Adam hazily grinned, and observed the sky himself, watching the trees outlining the train tracks speed past in a blur of shadows.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Max said, still in awe with the view.

Drat. He must have noticed Adam waking up at some point.  
"Yeah...yeah, it is..." Adam eventually replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

Max finally snapped his attention away from outside to look at Adam directly in the eyes, with the same wide-faced smile painted across his cheeks. He tried to remain in the same way for as long as possible, watching Adam grow more and more uncomfortable for his amusement. Finally, he broke out in a giggle and covered his face with his hand, turning away from Adam. Relieved, Adam regained his composure, and dragged the only blanket covering him onto the floor of the cabin. Max heard it drop down, and turned back to face Adam.

This time, they smiled much more gently and loving at each other, holding their eye contact. Adam let out an unintentional dreamy sigh, to which Max giggled. They remained staring at each other, with only the silence and occasional wheels rattling accompanying them.

Adam was getting lost in Max's deep hazel irises, his thoughts swimming over each other, and his mind drowning in waves of relentless affection. Equally, Max was exploring his own desires through Adam's eyes, but taking more time to appreciate each of Adam's facial features in turn. Max tapped his hand on the space next to him, ushering Adam to sit next to him, and Adam bolted to the other side of the cabin without further hesitation.

"A beautiful night, with a beautiful guy," Adam added, letting Max extend his hand and cup Adam's chin.  
"I'm getting the same feeling," Max said.

Adam ran his left hand up Max's shoulder and let it clasp the back of his neck. He took one last look at the handsome man in front of him, totally illuminated by moonlight in an otherwise dark room. Max leaned down to meet Adam's lips with his own, their first kiss, gentle and soft like everything they had both dreamed of. They pushed harder into the kiss, as Adam rubbed his other hand up Max's side, and Max let his free hand run along Adam's thigh.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Max let out a nervous giggle, and Adam started to flush red with embarrassment.  
"I feel like I've kissed you a thousand times already," Adam noted.  
"Why not let it be a thousand more?"


End file.
